


Ask And You Shall Receive

by meldve



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cuckolding, F/M, Kissing, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, this is a straight up porno and the worst thing i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meldve/pseuds/meldve
Summary: Ushijima, Oikawa and yourself walk into a trashy work party. What's the worst that could happen?





	Ask And You Shall Receive

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends! Happy Valentines day! My gift to you is this god-awful fic that was born for Kinktober, then got pushed to now. Several things to note. 1) In my country, a lawyer's job is split into two, rather than having an attorney. Solicitors collect information and evidence, then give it to a barrister who presents it in court. 2) I nearly called this "Dick Fever." Please enjoy Ushijima and Oikawa.

It was the unlikeliest of occurrences, arising from a drunken, trashy halloween movie screening at some random work mate’s house, during a round of truth or dare, despite absolutely no one picking the latter. 

Squished onto a lumpy, brown, two person sofa sits the unholiest of combinations — Ushijima Wakatoshi, Oikawa Tōru and yourself. 

To the left is Ushijima, your boyfriend. He sits perfectly straight, his left arm laid atop the arm rest, grasping onto the edge so hard his knuckles have gone white. His black sweater vest, with a zip, has been pulled down towards the base of his throat. It’s attempt at masking the veins that you know are protruding out of his neck are failing — obviously. The room is a little too stuffy, with one person being the extra. His right arm is protectively cast around your shoulders, stationed against the back of the two-seater. His face, if one were to take a glance, seems almost disinterested in the game. But in fact, he’s making eyes at the person to his far right. 

Oikawa is your ex-boyfriend, who’s seated on your right. He’s slightly slouching and has crossed his left leg over to his right. He’s leaning the right side of his body a little too comfortable into the other side of the couch. In his opinion, there’s a big beast in this room who doesn’t belong. His long, slender fingers are tap-tap-tapping along the edge of the arm, using the material beneath to bring the attention back to him. For whatever reason, he’s also wearing glasses, which you suspect he does when he wants to look hotter. 

However, you don’t have time to worry about that, because in the middle seat is you. You’re “watching” the screen, images of gore, a chainsaw and some other people screaming for their lives, but your eyes are glossed over. 

If one were to look at this objectively, this entire situation presents itself to be the love seat from hell. Thankfully, however, Ushijima and yourself kept your relationship under wraps at the office. No one even really knew you were dating Ushijima… Except Oikawa, of course, because life was going  _ too  _ well, apparently. 

So how did this happen?

Ushijima works as a barrister in a high-end law firm in downtown Tokyo. He has a nice office; clean, panelled with glass, with an intricate bonsai adorning his desk. According to his secretary, when he’s extremely stressed or downright pissed off,  he trims it to cool down. Knowing Ushijima, you were inclined to believe it when you first heard it. 

Oikawa works as a solicitor,  _ also _ in a high-end law firm in downtown Tokyo. He also has a nice office — not panelled with glass; kind of messy, adorned with paperwork and has dart board. Through office gossip you’ve heard that he had printed out a certain co-worker’s picture out and used his head as a target to cool down his stress. Obviously, you weren’t surprised in the slightest.

You happen to also work at this office, however, you started dating Ushijima when he had moved to the firm. To make matters  _ exciting _ , Oikawa arrived ten months later as a hot-shot, highly-praised solicitor. 

Things were never quite the same. Especially when you found out that both flames had a rich history, which did not involve you. 

At first all the bickering was like a comedy show; all-around fun for everyone, something to gossip over coffee at break time. Then it got really annoying, like a broken record that refused to spit new lines. But with each argument grew heat, and that heat somehow turned into a sexual fantasy. Watching the two go at it made you restless — it made you want to explore unearthed territory, fantasies deep within you that you never imagined you would follow through with. Like, how you want Ushijima to fuck you sideways in his see-through office. Or how it’s almost unfair that exes always look good after you’ve left them, because you would totally hate fuck him, bent over, near the work printer.

Have you had too much to drink? Maybe you’ve had too much to drink. Is it hot? It’s kinda hot and you’re sweating.

You’re sweating and it is definitely  _ not _ from the free beer. 

There’s a slight… Something in the air — definitely not from the movie, or the fact that Halloween lands on the turning point of winter. You’re probably hyper aware of the two men next to you, but it doesn’t explain the chill. Or the fact that you feel a faint throb between your thighs. 

You shake your head, trying to hold on to a semblance of any mental stability you may have. 

They’re driving you wild. 

It’s the cut of a sharp glare coming from the left. It’s the reciprocal, ever-present smug smile, teasing from the right. You shiver inwardly anyway, hoping you’re not about to break into the greatest fever of all time. You curse for only wearing a button down with a skirt, wondering if it would be too awkward to go grab your coat from the guest closet. 

Your heart, which is baffling you at how fast it can beat, can be heard in your ears. You decide it’s not too awkward to grab your coat and scramble to your feet. In a rush, while trying to make it to the closet, you’re grabbed by one of your work girlfriends.

“Hey! Don’t skip out, the bottle just landed on you!”

You tug lightly, continuously, on your hand that’s currently being possessed by a human chain. “O-on me?” Had you been spacing out the entire time?

“Don’t play innocent,” she slurs slightly giddy from all the dirty secrets she’s been able to dish out from unsuspecting office mates. “It’s your turn. Truth or dare.”

Well, you’re certainly not going to be the first person to pick dare.

“Truth,” you say, but it comes out sounding as “trush” because of the invisible cat that’s got your tongue. Oikawa snickers next to you, balling his fist and bringing up under his nose, while Ushijima moves his hand to place it possessively on your thigh, squeezing a little tighter than usual. He doesn’t turn to you, or Oikawa, but you hear the message loud and clear. So loud, in fact, that a current tingles down your spine from a mixture of nervousness and the sensuality of Ushijima’s action.

“Okay!” She screeches, plopping down on the carpet to sit cross-legged. She clears her throat and looks you dead in the eyes. “If you could fuck someone in the office… Who would it be?”

Oh, it’s  _ definitely _ hot in here.

The room is silent as your co-workers wait for your response. 

You don’t dare look at Ushijima, and you certainly don’t try to even bat an eyelash to Oikawa, who you are deducing through personality alone is burning a hole into you just by staring.

Knowing of the two’s history, plus with a little help from the buzz, you mumble an answer. It’s very incoherent because you’re unsure if you’ve ever heard this name somewhere in the office before but when the string of sounds fall out of your mouth and land on the floor, no one picking up what you put down.

“That’s not a real person.”

“Are… You sure?”

“Alright, she screwed up her answer, give her a dare.” Another co-worker’s voice booms across the room, right into your ears, mixing in with a chorus of “woo’s” and more positive sounds that make you want to vomit. 

“Okay, okay!” The same work girlfriend stands up with her arms out, and everyone stops their muttering to listen. “I dare you to kiss Oikawa! Ahhhh! I said it!”

The blood disappears from your veins and shrieks are heard all around the room. Your heart speeds up as if it’s eighth grade again and you’ve been asked to kiss some crush you’ve had for months on end. Your eyes dart at all the surrounding faces, trying to place itself on anything —  _ anything _ other than Ushijima or Oikawa. Because like you said before, you can  _ feel  _ Oikawa burning a hole through your flesh right now, and now Ushijima has hopped on the bandwagon.

A throat clears to your right, pausing the festivities. “I’ll kiss you.”

Oh  _ that’s  _ why he’s burning a hole through you, too.

More screams erupt, which is no surprise because you’re fairly certain half of the office is in love with him. Your heart leaps out of your chest and does everything but sink to the floor. 

While this action makes him seem more romantic, you’re fairly certain he has something up his sleeve.

You can’t bring yourself to even lift your gaze to Oikawa. You count the seconds since Ushijima was offered the opportunity to decline on your behalf, but he doesn’t. He stares straight ahead, stone faced and unmoving. 

A large hand places itself on your right thigh, providing warmth to your shaken body. “You look a little cold,” Oikawa notices, talking directly into your ear. He starts rubbing your thigh up and down a little, “Would you like me to help warm you up?” he whispers. You shiver again, remembering how much Oikawa used to tease you relentlessly during your most intimate moments when you were in a relationship with him. The way he would dance his lips over your thighs, waist, breasts, the way he would —

In an instant, Ushijima uses the hand already around your shoulders to involuntarily lean your body into his, pressing your face into his shoulder. “Oikawa, I believe your presence is not needed here,” Ushijima throws, directly looking Oikawa in the eye while keeping you close to his side. You breathe in your boyfriend’s scent to steady yourself, feeling the wide grasp that he has on your shoulders. You always did love how Ushijima held you as if you were glass in his hands, ready to shatter at any moment. How he would treat you with care every time you were intimate. The way he would hold your hips down when — 

“Listen, she’s awfully cold,” Oikawa responds, his hand never actually leaving your thigh, his thumb rubbing small, circular motions on the inside. “I’m warming her up  _ and  _ following through with the dare. Think of it as a favour,” he dismisses.

“The best favour you ever did was leave her, not that you have a good sense of direction anyway.”

“Are you still harbouring on about how I didn’t go to Shiratorizawa?!” A visible vein appears on Oikawa’s forehead. 

You free yourself from Ushijima’s grasp, turning to face Oikawa, “Tōru!” You turn back to Ushijima, “Wakatoshi!” you exclaim.

“You’re both awful,” you pout. “You know, you two can never ever be civil in a room.” They stop and look at you, saying nothing. 

Your work girlfriend goes over to shush Ushijima, stumbling upon the imported rug that will definitely be top priority at the dry cleaner’s tomorrow. “Ushiwaka, shut up! What are you, her boyfriend or something?!” She exclaims, toppling herself over Ushijima’s long legs. “You too Tōru, just shut up and kiss her!”

You’re absolutely mortified, finally looking into Ushijima’s eyes for an answer. Yet, your eyes never meet his, as all he does is stare straight ahead, scanning, running all the possibilities through his mind. 

On one side, if he were to object, then he would have to file a report to human resources about dating a co-worker, which would subject them to stricter guidelines or a dismissal. On the other side… A kiss… Couldn’t hurt right? 

Ushijima calms himself down by wondering if you looked just as beautiful kissing another man. He knows you’re the most attractive woman on God’s green Earth, but he wouldn’t mind seeing it for himself. Objectively. For research. 

Oikawa, with a voice like glass, once again cuts through, “Just one kiss. It’ll be over before you know it.” He clasps your hands in his, while Ushijima’s eyes meet yours just in time. They immediately worry you. They’re opened wider than usual, and intensely smouldering, a look that he usually gives you…When he’s unbuttoning your blouse. Or ripping off your underwear. 

Before you can give it another thought, Oikawa’s removes one of his hands to gently cup your chin and turn it towards him. He moves fast, but in your eyes process it  in slow motion. You watch as his eyes close, guarded by long, angelic lashes that always made you jealous when you were still dating. The scent of his musk infiltrates every fibre of your senses, encapsulating your nose into a familiar scent, your muscles moving back into known territory. You drop his hand and place it, lightly, into his tousled locks, pulling him closer as if you had been waiting to do this for a long time. 

When your lips touch, it’s electric. It’s re-sealing your fate with a former lover and you’re excitedly thinking in the back of your mind,  _ are you watching this — Wakatoshi, are you seeing this?  _ Is he seeing this? 

… Is he turned on?

The touch lingers for three seconds, maybe four, when instead of pulling away, you slip your tongue into Oikawa’s mouth, searching for an answer to a question being asked by your body. He responds, albeit surprised, quick, taking your tongue and massaging it with his.

His hand moves to your hip, and your body sends you the message,  _ this is not Ushijima’s.  _  Like a flash you jump back quickly, taking both of your hands and slapping it across your open mouth. Horrified, because it was supposed to be a peck, and also because your panties are now kind of wet. 

The whole room erupts into cheers, mostly because what they asked for is  _ certainly  _ not what you had given them, but also because they successfully tricked two people into doing a dare. 

Everyone moves on quickly, except the three of you. 

You stare straight at Oikawa, whose chest is heaving in a dramatically slow rhythm, but when you look in his eyes, it doesn’t seem that exaggerated. He peers at you, slowly wiping the spit off of the corner of his lip, slightly dragged onto his chin. He takes his index finger, swipes up, and licks it off. You swear in this moment that that’s the hottest thing you’ve ever seen — watching someone who’s not your boyfriend lap up your spit while staring a little past you with bedroom eyes. 

The experience sobers you, immediately remembering that Ushijima was behind you, watching the entire time. 

 

—

 

All you remember was saying yes.

There was an underlying agreement that you had caught the end of; if you didn’t look so closely you might have missed it. The glint in Oikawa’s eye, the slight cock from Ushijima’s eyebrow.

When truth or dare fizzled for the night (no one could top the make out), you found yourself being tugged away from both men, ushered to sit with other co-workers, encouraged to gossip about how Oikawa’s tongue felt. 

Every time you had a break to look over, Ushijima and Oikawa were constantly mumbling to each other.

It was unlike Ushijima to be so compliant in the presence of Oikawa. It was even more strange when Oikawa was openly placing his hand on Ushijima’s shoulder. 

Your sex life with Ushijima was fairly vanilla. He was a tall, muscular man with a smaller emotional span. It meant that he was happy with the basics; happy to get you off, happy to get  _ himself  _ off, but you never had the conversation of exploring.

Until now, you figure, because you are in Ushijima’s apartment, lying in his bed with your ex-boyfriend. 

Ushijima’s kissing your ear, making sure you hear his laboured breaths as he uses his hands to rub up and down your waist. He leaves for a moment to glide his tongue down the side of your neck, leaving tingles with every slick touch of his muscle. Your hand pressed against his chest while your head is turned to the right. 

Oikawa’s kissing you on the mouth, grabbing your breasts forcefully, dominating all your senses. Your breaths are caught in his mouth, and your other hand is latched onto the collar of his shirt for stability. He chuckles darkly, almost as dark as the dimly lit bedroom you’re in right now. 

You’re in the middle. A greedy, purely lustful plaything caught in between the arms of two men who never saw eye to eye, except when it came to you. And quite frankly, nothing could turn you on more. 

Ushijima uses his free hand to softly cup your chin, placing his fingers at a point, to slowly ease your head to turn his way. His hand encapsulating all the flesh it would allow as he kisses you, completely crossing every single one of your territories, with no room to breathe. His tongue; masterful, direct, is in your mouth, then out, swiping your lips in record time. His hands move fast, from your stomach to your hips, hips to waist, waist to your breasts.

Oikawa takes it upon himself to roam his hands over your chest, slowly unbuttoning your blouse. Ushijima breaks from your kiss to announce an order in Oikawa’s direction, “Kiss her breasts.” 

Your pussy twitches in delight, betrayed by your own senses, succumbing to allow both men do whatever the fuck they want to you. You let out a whimper as Ushijima catches your bottom lip with his teeth as he keeps his hands roaming. 

“Like hell I’m taking orders from you,” Oikawa sneers out, but does so anyway. By now your blouse, with a little help by your own merit, has been discarded, somewhere on the floor. Oikawa dips his nose in the valley of your breasts, breathing in and out at an even pace. Even in a situation like this, he knows exactly what he’s doing. He traces a line downwards, making sure you can feel his breathing through your lacy bra. He mumbles against your chest, “Lift yourself up, Princess.” 

Your chest rises towards him in a gravitational pull, reacting to the sound of a former pet name. While your mouth never leaves Ushijima’s, Oikawa’s hands skilfully snap your bra clasps, leaving him to swipe it off of you. 

A sudden rush of euphoria hits you, and your hands automatically — instinctively — grab your breasts to relieve the tension, to feel more. Your moans turn into whines when large hands clasp over your wrists. 

“Don’t touch yourself,” Ushijima declares. Up above you look at him, only in his underwear and white undershirt. The sudden departure of his mouth brings yours to a pout, and you turn to face Oikawa. He’s already got his shirt off, and if his bulge is anything to go by, he’s definitely ready to take his underwear off too. “It’s our work tonight,” Oikawa expands. “Just lay there… And look pretty.”

Ushijima returns to your mouth, peppering kisses along the side of it, burning a trail cheeks to your ears. “Oikawa and I had a conversation about this already.”

“In other words,” Oikawa calls you by your name, “you’re our little fuck toy.”

For the hundredth time tonight you’re left speechless, your eyes lolling to the back of your head. “You always had a mouth on you, Tōru,” you manage to pant out, while Ushijima tries to squeeze in behind you. You lift yourself up in a tired slump, raising your arms to no one in particular. Oikawa smirks as he takes both of your arms and pulls you up with ease. Ushijima piles all the pillows against the headboard and sits down, grabbing your waist and pulling you in between his legs. 

“Yeah?” Oikawa banters, looking down, almost modestly if you weren’t aware of his true nature. He sinks down on to the bed chest first, with his fingers crawling up the sides of your legs. Without meeting your eyes he sets his sights on your skirt, pulling it down in one quick motion. 

Your cunt tingles with delight with the attention both men are piling on you in this moment. While Oikawa stares at your clothed pussy, Ushijima’s massaging your breasts, leaving more kisses from the side of your neck, anywhere, everywhere that he can. 

Perhaps your new favourite position was at the mercy of both Ushijima and Oikawa. 

“Since you think I have  _ such  _ a mouth, let me remind you what else it can do.” You intake air sharply, watching carefully as Oikawa dances his fingers, closer and closer to your embarrassingly  darkened underwear. He zeroes in, lightly placing his nose onto the wet fabric, his hands taking purchase on either side of your hips. You hardly notice that Ushijima has stopped kissing your neck, instead, his arms are crossed lovingly over your tummy, bringing you closer to his. His chin, stable in the crook of your neck as he watches Oikawa curiously. 

Another man is about to go down on his girlfriend, and he’s  _ extremely _ turned on. 

Ushijima is painfully silent, waiting, feeling the restriction in his underwear as he feels your heart race along with his. He’d never thought he would ever be in a situation like this, but he accepts that he’s probably a goddamn pervert, and he’s just as lucky to have you just as nasty as him. He bites back a smile, the corner of his mouth twitching ever so slightly.

He watches as Oikawa breathes in, sucking in your scent as if he’d been deprived of it for so long. Your head instinctively moves back, your eyes closing at the sensation. Ushijima keeps his eyes centered on your cunt, just as Oikawa is, waiting for his next move. 

Oikawa peels his right hand off from your hip, using two long fingers to peel your underwear to the side. “Ah that’s beautiful,” Oikawa sings, his praises singing a direct song to your heart, which is in total flames at this point, igniting some fast breathing. “You’re so wet, is the thought of—”

“Spread wider.”

Ushijima’s voice rips through the intimacy between yourself and Oikawa. His chin is still buried in between your neck and shoulder, but this time he moves his hands away from your stomach to hold your upper arms away from your legs, away from being able to touch your own body. He pulls your back closer to him, and now you can definitely feel his cock, firm, on the small of your back, separated only by the thin material of his underwear.

He’s enjoying it. 

“Spread wider for him.”

Of all the time you’ve known Ushijima, he’s never been that demanding in the bedroom. In the office, he’s quite the commander; unafraid to ask tough questions, cold, stoic. But in the bedroom, he’s the equivalent of a playful tiger. No claws that scratch, just paws that hold and caress, that love the curves that adorn your body. You were in too much of disbelief to question it, so without looking back at Ushijima, you follow his command.

Ever so slowly, both men watch as you take a breath and slide your right leg over in a lazy fashion. 

Oikawa flashes his pearly whites in a wide smile for a brief moment, only to retain his composure. 

He’s in an absolute daze. 

First of all, he’s getting to touch you again after all these years. Second of all, he’s got Ushijima in the palm of his hand this time. Sure, it’s through some pretty perverted circumstances, but he isn’t a goddamn angel. Oikawa’s about to make sure Ushijima gets off to him eating out his girlfriend, and Oikawa’s about to get off while the Ushijima has to watch. Damn, he’s pretty sick.

But he doesn’t care, because in the next moment you watch as he licks his lips, mumbles something to himself and starts to touch your soaked vagina.

“O-oh f-fuck,” you squeak out, shocked despite watching with your own two eyes how electrifying another man’s touch could be. You buck a little involuntarily, backing into Ushijima’s chest for support, while Oikawa continues drawing circles around the most sensitive part of you. 

You can feel Ushijima’s heart rate quicken every so often, reactive to the sounds you make while Oikawa touches you. 

Without giving you a second to get comfortable, Oikawa places a sloppy kiss onto your clit, causing you to cry at the sensation of it all. “Aah-hah!” The sound that comes out of you is short, hysterical, and so fucking cute. He starts to make rounds around your clit, lapping up all of the cum that’s dripping so slowly out of your pussy, onto Ushijima’s sheets. 

“You’re so fucking pretty,” Ushijima whispers in your ear, raspy and hot. You finally turn your head to catch his eyes in yours, and for the first time tonight, you feel more connected than ever. The lust has awakened something within the both of you, raw, greedy, most certainly animalistic. You both had said goodbye to any doubts when you had agreed to the men’s proposal, so you close your eyes, and pucker your lips ever so slightly. Thankfully, Ushijima catches on, and with your arms still in a restraint, kisses you, deeply and slowly. When you lips meet, it’s a burning, pulling sensation that gravitates you both back to each other. 

He pushes your mouth open with his lips, demanding that you invite him in. You oblige, tilting your head back and providing more access as he licks into your mouth, finding your tongue immediately. 

Oikawa, still working on your clit, notices you being caught into a fit of passion, and decides to up the ante, slipping his middle finger into your core to knead you inside out. He moves it at a painstakingly slow pace, tapping up every so often. You squirm from the waist down, unable to control the pleasure rocking through your body, and you’re not even at an orgasm yet.

Ushijima’s firm hands hold your upper body steady as you moan once more into his mouth while he grinds into your back. He catches every sound with the intent of keeping it for later. 

Oikawa, who cannot absolutely help himself, smiles smugly, irritatingly handsomely, against your pussy while he makes you shake in small vibrations. And for his  _ next  _ trick, he’ll add his index finger to show Ushijima how to pleasure a woman. 

The whine you let out as he stretches your pussy catches you off guard. It’s still quite high-pitched, but it’s so unbelievably textured, intertwined with a groan that sparks something absolutely sinister in Oikawa. As if he’s just discovered that the only way for him to ever get off in future is to fuck you, repeatedly, while Ushijima is powerless about it. 

Oikawa’s becoming just as restless. His crotch has dug into the mattress for most of the time, rubbing against it to feel some relief, some friction before he gets to the main event. He’s tired of waiting for so long. It’s been about eight and a half inches. 

Apologies, he meant minutes. 

He can feel with each “come hither” motion that you’re close to orgasm. You’re also pretty fucking wet by his standards. Ushijima’s on the same page, fighting to keep your arms at your sides, while your mouth gasps for air every few seconds he tries to kiss you. Because of his large frame, he’s easily able to keep you tamed, regardless of how hard you thrash or try to lift your hips. 

“Oh shit, right  _ there _ ,” you moan to Oikawa, who has decided it’s time to stop at a very pivotal time. He gives you one last kiss, right on your puffed clit, and retracts his fingers as well. It’s extremely anti-climatic, and your brows knit together in annoyance. “Tōru… Please,  _ please _ …”

Ushijima releases you from his vice, moving his hands in the smoothest of motions to start massaging your breasts, not helping you at all calm down from the high that never followed through. The flicking, tweaking of your nipples could have sent you over the edge, but instead you’re seriously considering crying out in a desperate attempt to get more friction. 

“If you’re going to cry, Princess, you may not get your reward for being a good girl.” You can’t help but pout and look over at Oikawa, who’s since gotten on his knees to peer over at you. You also reckon it’s so he can place his hands on his hips and let his boner do the talking. Ushijima whispers over to you, “Suck him off, baby.” Your eyes widen, again, surprised at Ushijima’s willingness to see you drooling over another man. “I… Want to see you…” he breathes out, stroking your hair while he tries to get the words out. 

You kiss him, no tongue, but it definitely packs a punch. Ushijima doesn’t sway, but his eyebrows lift up in surprise. 

You turn to Oikawa, scrambling to your knees as Ushijima settles into the headboard, half-heartedly attempting to pull down his boxers as he watches the live porno unfold before him. Your hands move, softly, quickly curling in Oikawa’s brown locks. You’re surprised at how rough his hair is, it’s not as silky as Ushijima’s, shocked at how foreign a former lover’s hair could feel. It should feel foreign, you remind yourself. But before you can pull your doubts forward, they’re pushed back by Oikawa’s tongue, seductive and absolutely fucking delicious.

If kissing Ushijima felt like heaven on earth, Oikawa was the forbidden fruit you were going to eat at least once more just so you can revel in the taste. 

Oikawa’s hands, wet from your soaking cunt place themselves on your lower back and pull you closer to him, searching for a connection between your pussy and his dick. He grinds into you shamelessly, his body getting the best of him. He’s lost his composure a little bit, his tongue doing all different types of swirls and licks while he bucks into you. “Someone’s a little excited,” you giggle, moving your lips straight to the crook of his neck. 

He decides not to respond, but laughs; a hearty, pretty sound that’s almost enough to make you fall in love with him again. 

You move down, kissing the base of his throat, then using your tongue to swirl around various parts of skin on his chest and collarbones. The further your move down, the more you bend, spreading your legs wider and wider. 

Ushijima completely believes he has the best view. He’s watching you expose your cunt to him, which he believes is a sign from you to him. He’s possessive, sure, but the word jealousy would be pushing it in this situation. He’s not jealous at all. He’s completely turned on, at the mercy of his girlfriend’s pleasure, being egged on by a former rival. The thought is enough to send him over the edge.

So, he takes it slow, just like a voyeur should. He’s stroking his dick — a little shorter than Oikawa’s but blessed with more girth that’s made you scream on multiple occasions. Ushijima understands that he should be watching intensely, but he can’t help at how absolutely soaked you’ve managed to make yourself. He knows Oikawa just lapped up a fair bit of your juices, but your slick, shining in the dim, bedroom lights, attracts him as much as the swirls of coloured hues in the night sky. He centres all of his attention on you while he touches himself. 

Oikawa’s thoroughly enjoying himself. His mouth is open, making a small ‘o’ shape as you crawl, marking your way closer to his hips in a saliva trail, that quite frankly, he finds incredibly hot. Your tongue sends tingles, appearing in rushes, to each individual hair pore on his head. That’s the only other way he can describe it. 

When you finally get to Oikawa’s trousers, you look up at him, peering through your lashes in an innocent fashion. You give him a soft smile and start palming him through his underwear, making him a slave to his own senses, closing his eyes in a sparkle of ecstasy. 

You lean closer, turning your head sideways and mouthing his erection through the cloth. The scene drives both men wild. Oikawa takes it upon himself to slide his underwear down, and completely off. Ushijima, still watching eyes wide open, is trying to control himself. 

He grips his dick as if he were doing it alone, except for the fact that’s he’s completely hard and in desperate need of relief. His breathing is uneven, speeding up and slowing down depending on the pace of his fingers. 

His hand, covered in a thin layer of pre-cum, is not enough. He’s throbbing, the warmth is pooling stomach in excitement and nervousness. 

Before you take Oikawa in your mouth, you look back at your boyfriend, who already looks like he’s on a level of fucked out. “Watch me, baby.”

Oikawa gasps at the sudden flesh encapsulating his dick. Your teases sent him over the edge, his pre-cum smeared all over the head, waiting for you to pleasure him as he did you. His hands fly automatically to the back of your head as a placeholder, as some kind of support to make sure he won’t faint from how goddamn good it feels. 

You don’t mean to slobber when taking his length, but you can’t help it. The situation is too unreal. You rock your head back and forth, placing your tongue on the underside of his dick and swirling in any possible way you can. 

You try to co-ordinate, leaning on your knees and one hand to stimulate both men at the same time. You start pumping, long, languid strokes working in syncopation with your mouth. After a few seconds, Oikawa starts whimpering, gripping your hair a little tighter.

You move your mouth to his balls, trying messily to retain the speed while sucking underneath. You alternate with little kisses and licks, enjoying giving pleasure to him. At this point, Ushijima is literally thrusting into his hand, trying to move at the same time you do, focusing on the way your head bobs against Oikawa’s hips. Every few or so moments he stops moving, trying to get a hold of himself, but his mouth is completely dry, ready to drink a tall glass of you. 

When Oikawa’s legs start to give, you move your mouth off of his balls and back to his dick, giving it one long pump with your hands. You lick a wide strip on the underside, then proceed to give his cock two slow sucks before tearing yourself off. 

Before you can even wipe your mouth off of the saliva that’s spread down to your chin, Ushijima leaps forward to hug you from behind. In a twirl, you turn and kiss him, planting your hands on either side of his cheeks and letting him deepen the kiss. Ushijima wonders if you taste different after sucking the dick of another man, but you’re still the sweetest thing he has ever tasted, and he’s relieved. 

He falls back onto the mattress, taking you along with him. You want to get lost in him, and you do, elated from the blowjob you had just given. 

He holds you tightly, while Oikawa watches from behind this time, his hands flying to his dick to act as a reminder of how your mouth, hot and warm, made him moan for the first time in months. He grips his cock, slowly stroking himself off as he watches you kiss down Ushijima’s chest, your hands absolutely grabby from the high. 

You trail little kisses along Ushijima’s impeccable chest. For a second you turn your head and lay your ear on his chest, listening to his very erratic heart. You’re able to differentiate between the two men, because the one with you right now is the one you love the most, the one you’re able to share these intimate moments with — and you won’t let him forget that.

You travel down to his navel, to his hips and reach his length. You look up at him, and he’s already looking at you, the hint of a smile tugging on his lips. The same old spark reinvigorates you, and wordlessly you take him into your mouth. You’re unashamed to take him all, pushing yourself all the way to the base and slowly rising up. You don’t care if it his the back of your throat a little too sensitively, all your care about is pleasuring him in the way he likes — slow and steady. 

Your mouth detaches from Ushijima and he  _ almost  _ whines from the loss of warmth. “Oikawa,” you call out. While waiting for his answer you take his member in your hands and circle large strokes while looking him in the eyes. 

“Yes, Princess?” He asks breathlessly, still stroking himself. 

“Please give my  _ darling _ boyfriend a show while I suck him off.”

“With pleasure.” He smiles, that flirty, almost sinister smile he holds in the office. “What do you want?”

“I’m sure he’s curious about what I look like being fucked by another man.”

_ This fucking woman _ , Ushijima thinks to himself. For the first time tonight he gives you a new smile, a smile that’s wrapped in a cloud of sexual desire, appearing as a cheshire grin. You watch as his smile compliments his handsome features — thick eyebrows, dark eyes. He’s so intensely hot in this moment that it makes you cream a little more. You’re sure that your face is mirroring his because your eyes never leave each other as continue on with your mouth.

Oikawa moves closer, using his hands as leverage on your hips to make sure he’s aligning himself with your entrance. He takes two of his fingers, reaching under to circle your clit, then pressing in you. The pressure makes you jump slightly, but the more he moves in and out of your pussy, the wetter you become. 

The squelches pair as an auditory aid to the visual haven between the two men, who have lasted at least an hour without screaming at each other. Your entire body is a piece of fuckable art, and they’re ready watch you exhibit your beauty just for them. 

Oikawa pumps himself up, almost like a safety check involving two quick strokes. With the help of his hand, he pushes into you, sliding in with ease. He bucks his hips in a moderate pace, strangely considerate of the fact that you’re throat deep in Ushijima at the same time.

With each meeting of your ass against his hips, your clit throbs in utter despair. The sensitivity from being near orgasm in the past few moments has nearly worn off, but with every slam the nerve-endings re-awaken — and it’s stronger than before.

Like a wave, your body moves in sync with the pace Oikawa has set. When he pushes in, you take Ushijima’s entire length, when he pulls out, you slide off, just until you reach the tip, and then you’re forced back into it again.

Ushijima’s at a loss at the sight before him. When Oikawa started fucking you, your eyes strained to stay connected to Ushijima’s. After a few strokes, they completely closed, your cries trapped onto his dick. The sensations rocked him viciously, pulling him in, making him wonder what in the  _ hell  _ you did to him and Oikawa to have both men trapped under your spell. 

Oikawa, on the other hand, has decided to let go of his inhibitions and go buck wild. Gripping your hips tighter, he dances his fingers in a slow roll, moulding the flesh on your hips as if they were clay. He increases his speed, trying to push himself further and further into the depths of your soaked core, hypnotised by the way your body is making him feel. Eyes shut, mouth open, sweat dripping down every inch of his body. While he maintains that you and him breaking up was for the better, this was the best make-up sex he’s ever had. 

“Nggh, ugh!  _ Fuck,  _ Tōru, harder, please!”

When he opens eyes, his heart leaps out of his chest. You’ve stopped sucking off Ushijima, who also has his mouth open, propped up against the pillows, gripping his swollen cock. Your arms are struggling to hold yourself up, gripping the sheets around Ushijima’s body while your head lays for support on the corner of his hips. The two of you have completely succumbed to pleasure.

Oikawa’s  _ so  _ glad Ushijima and himself saw eye to eye on this arrangement. For once.

He takes this as an opportunity to quicken his pace, pushing his all into each slam of your ass while trying to go harder. Oikawa’s form crumbles, leaning over slightly, completely under the spell of your hips, wondering how drenched you are from him, and him alone. 

The more Oikawa moves, the wider your legs spread. You drool onto Ushijima, eyes closed and  _ so  _ close to being fucked out. You let your cheek scrape, back and forth, across the skin of his lower stomach with each unforgiving hit of Oikawa’s stamina. 

When Oikawa hits that sweet spot, you cry out, your hands grabbing anything it can. You scramble around, trying to release the overly sexual, deep pummel of Oikawa’s cock in you. “Tōru, please…” you whine.

“Yeah, you fucking love my dick don’t you?” Oikawa’s breathless, his heart beating at an escalated speed, his eyes zeroing on you completely shattered by his dick. 

“Yes!” You cry, tears brimming your eyes with the sheer relief of being filled so fast, so hard. 

Ushijima, trying to hold on, is shaking from your movements, and from what he’s seeing. Not only is he completely turned on, but he’s ready to show Oikawa how to fuck a good woman like you.

“F-fuck, Princess, I’m about to cum.” Oikawa’s hips start to slam at an uneven pace, quickening even more, slamming carelessly into your red, swollen cunt. You hold on tight to Ushijima, and he takes his hands off of his near-painful erection to cradle your head and pat your hair. He whispers, sweet and low, “You’re doing so well, baby. Just a bit more--”

“Ahhh... H-ah,” Oikawa moans, giving you three dick-deep slams before releasing his cum into you. When he does, he hunches over you, attempting to placate himself in a dizzying state, drunk on the lust he’d been drinking from your body. 

A very quick moment passes, and Oikawa pulls out of you. You whimper cutely, Ushijima notes, while Oikawa collapses beside the two of you. 

“Fuck.” Oikawa exasperates.

Fuck indeed. 

Ushijima wraps his arms around your torso to pull you up to him. He studies your face for a split second and starts kissing you, his hands roaming every inch of your body. He starts at a quick pace, massaging your breasts, making you moan into his mouth. 

He then detaches himself for a second, eyeing your puffy pussy. You’re filled with Oikawa’s cum and it’s spilling oh so quickly down your thighs. You’ve been left out to dry, used to Oikawa’s pleasure with your clit throbbing, waiting to be touched.

“ _ Wakatoshi _ ,” you whimper.

In an instant, Ushijima picks you up planting kisses deep-rooted in lust and envy, disregarding whether he’s leaving marks. Wrapping your legs around him automatically, you pussy grazes over his hardened length, teasing and taunting the man’s senses as if he weren’t already so deprived from your body. 

Ushijima groans into your mouth, supporting your entire frame with his left hand. He’s moved the other to support the back of your neck, while you wrestle for dominance in a game of clipped kisses. 

“I need you, I need you,” you repeat in desperation. You don’t notice that he was walking whilst carrying you, and you find yourself pinned against his bedroom wall. Using the wall as leverage, he plants the weight of your body against the surface, pinning you tightly. Like magnets your hips find each other, his erection pressing into you dipping between your soaked folds. With a quick thrust of his lower body, his cock enters you.

You’re a total bitch in heat. The whine that escapes you is animalistic. Raw and untamed, you cry out for Ushijima. Oikawa is a quick thrill. He’s bad to the bone, exciting, even. But no one, not even Oikawa, can fill you like Ushijima. 

He just fills you so well, so thick. He’s able to cast a spell on you without any magic tricks or persuasive words. He’s a silent, simple man who loves and adores you, and pours all of that feeling into his physical affection. 

He cradles your body, as if it were fine china, while rapidly thrusting wildly in and out of you. Your eyes are closed, your head thrown back in pure ecstasy, scratching against his back and certainly leaving marks.

His eyes are watching you, storing the intimacy between you into his long-term memory, imprinting the way your mouth opens into a perfect ‘o’, the way your eyebrows raise every time he hits the depths of your walls. 

Ushijma pulls out, your legs surprisingly holding you up. “Turn around,” he orders, his voice strained, “Legs apart. Hands on the wall.”

You lean against it, palms flat, ass sticking out impatiently. Ushijijma takes his dick, slapping it against your entrance, making the most incredibly lewd sounds from the accumulation of your own juices plus Oikawa’s cum. 

“Oikawa,” he breathes out, “Jack off to  _ this _ .”

It’s more of a threat than encouragement, and there’s something about the tone of Ushijima’s statement that sends you over the edge. It’s possessive, it’s unexpected. It’s downright fucking sexy. 

He pushes into you with his all, making your ass clap along with his hips at a speed that’s surely illegal. The pleasure once again soars through your body and sends you on a high, your cheek pressed against the wall with your mouth opening subconsciously.

Your legs spread wider and wider the more his cock drills relentlessly into you. The juices flow freely down each side of your thighs, turning you on more. Your clit is throbbing, pained with being denied orgasms at least twice tonight. 

“Baby,” Ushijima pants, “I know all about your fantasies,” he says while pushing himself deeper and deeper. You want to scream,  _ what?  _ But your voice has given out and comes out in a rush of repeated sounds, “hah, haaah, hah?”

“I see the way you look at Oikawa in the office, I see how spaced out you get when I talk to you and he’s in the room.” You’re seeing stars at this admission, a little perplexed that he notices small things like this. 

“But I need  _ him _ to hear it from you - who’s cock do you love the most?” Ushijima’s arms pulls you off of the wall. His strength, which you can now confirm as unwavering, grips you tightly against his body, his left arm strapped against the top of your chest while his right attempts to massage both breasts in his large hand. Your back is flat against his chest, his breaths hot and fast on the side of your neck. His actions scream to you,  _ mine, mine mine _ .

You affirm this in words.

“Yours!” You yell in a frenzy. “Yours, I love your cock!”

You can tell he’s about to cum without the need to vocalise it. His thrusts speed up ever so slightly, and begin to change in rhythm. His hands start to shake a little, something you’ve noticed when he’s close to cumming, but holding onto you tightly. 

“Do you want to cum, baby?” He asks, rocking against you body, with breath hot against your neck. “Who’s going to make you cum?”

“You! Only you, Wakatoshi,  _ fuck _ , please,” you find yourself whining, grovelling for him. 

He slides his hands from your breasts, to your stomach, to your dripping wet cunt. With two fingers, he swirls, slow and steady. You hips buckle in delight, your moans reaching a fever pitch. In Ushijima’s ears, however, they’re still textured; smooth like velvet and the absolute fucking best music he’s heard in his entire life. 

He speeds up, trying to match the pace of his fingers with his hips and your head lolls back in between the crook of his neck. Together you pant in syncopation, reaching the highs of climax together, riding the waves of your denied orgasms.

He ejaculates moments before you, letting out a loud moan and spilling his cum into you. While his hips continue to roll into you, milking his dick until its dry, your orgasm wreaks havoc over your entire body. Your cries fill the room, reaching into every nerve-ending within your tired body, igniting fireworks in your mind. The reward of sweet, sweet release is enough to make you kneel on your knees and praise Ushijima for giving you a gift as sweet as this moment. 

Ushijima’s thrusts come to a stop, and he pulls out of you, his cum spilling out as he does. You lean against the wall for support hands first, doubled over, trying not to whine as you’re emptied. In a surprise, Ushijima kneels before you, licking a wide stripe along your right inner thigh, bringing his tongue back up to your pussy. He laps his cum, your cum and whatever’s left of Oikawa’s cum into his mouth, letting his tongue graze over your opening and clit.

Shaking, you gasp and succumb to the aftershocks of your orgasm, Ushijijma prolonging your high for a few seconds more. When he finishes, you sink to the ground, your head falling in front of you. Ushijima follows, laying back on his hands to support himself.

Oikawa whistles, a low, resounding sound in the room. 

“Damn, that was hot. I almost wish I hadn’t cummed in your girlfriend before you, Ushiwaka.” He admits, slightly teasing that he got off first. His hair is sticking in different directions from where you tugged and pulled. A very different look to his usually put-together self. 

Soft hands lift up your head, Ushijima forcing himself to hunch over to see how you are. You feel the embarrassment start to creep onto your cheeks, mixing in with your after sex glow. You’re flushed from your cheeks, to your ears, to your nose, and your chest radiating warmth. The doubts of what you just did start to creep when Ushijima clears you of your worries. “Are you alright, baby?” He asks, stroking your hair ever so lightly. 

You nod your head meekly. You look up at Ushijima once more, this time his eyes confidently finding yours. You spare a second to look at Oikawa and bravely state,  “Dare us to do this again.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me at medlve.tumblr.com and @_medlve on twitter


End file.
